The World After Dark
by Charlenedhi
Summary: The final battle defeated the overtakers, or so they thought. Strange things start to happen to the group of 7 newly adults formerly known as the kingdom keepers. No one thinks much of it until one of Jess' dreams tells them that a force greater than the overtakers is plotting to take control of not only disney, but the world.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! This is my first FanFic so I hope you like it! (and don't get on my case if I made any errors because its my first so I have an excuse) okay on with the story.**

chapter 1

Finn Whitman called a meeting with his 6 other friends all known as the kingdom keepers. For years they have battled the disney villains, known to them as the overtakers, and saved the parks and quite possibly the world from their villainous ways. A few months ago they had a final battle in Disneyland that resulted in the end of the overtakers, or so they thought. A few weeks after the battle they had a message from wayne, their late mentor. The message led kingdom keepers to time travel as their DHIs to Disneyland opening day and to figure out the mysteries of the legacy of secrets. While all of this was happening, Amanda Jess and Mattie were dodging the barracks 14ers, people who were trying to take them to a military base in maryland to test on their "abilities". They uncovered a mystery to why the original DHIs were in the syndrome and found out that they were time traveling.

So fast forward 2 months. Finn, Willa, Philby, Charlene, and Maybeck along with the fairlies, Amanda and Jess, were all sitting around a table at an ice cream shop. This particular ice cream shop was called the frozen marble in orlando, they were all in orlando to be with their families and decided to have the meeting in the place they've been having meetings since middle school.

Although they were in their hometown at a place that they always used to go, this was not a meeting to catch up or have fun, this meeting was serious. ever since the final battle in Disneyland things have been quiet with the overtakers, because they were gone. But just recently in the past few weeks strange things have been happening. Strange bursts of cold, and the feeling of people watching them, not to mention the gruesome nightmares, this was all concerning to them but they didn't take it as a call to action until Jess, a fairlie that could dream the future, had dreamed something horrifying that tested if the overtakers were actually gone. Today at the meeting she had the sketches of her dream from her journal and they were all there to figure out what it means.

"Okay, does anyone else see how pointless this is? The overtakers are gone we ended them! We have other things to do in our lives." complained Maybeck. "Finn I know we didn't believe you at first for the whole time travel thing and that ended up working out, but now it just seems a little excessive."

"how do we know for sure there gone! We thought they were gone in the mexican jungle but they came to Disneyland." said Finn

"I want to believe you Finn, I really do, but they're gone." said Willa

"Theres no saying that their legacy could have lived on." offered Philby.

"But we already discovered the mystery of the legacy of secrets. Thats what that was and were done with that." quipped Maybeck.

"Well, according to my dreams, its a new and stronger force. Judging by my sketch, It doesn't look like any disney park, not even america. I just don't understand. Where would there be a stronger overtaker thats not from America?" said Jess

"how do we know they're not from America?" asked Philby

"Well in the dream, from what I can remember, they all had really thick accents, or maybe they weren't even speaking english at all." Explained Jess.

"Wait! Finn, Didn't maleficent say something about having forces greater than disney, that they were from stories long before Walt was even born?" asked Philby who was starting to have an idea.

"OH MY GOSH!" said Finn, proving Philbys theory true and starting to understand where he was going with this.

 **oops… cliff hanger! please r &r and comment and Im going to try to get the next one out next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2 I hope you like it! its a little longer than the last one**

Chapter 2

The kingdom keepers all sat around their table at Frozen Marble, and no one spoke a word. In this silence Finn and Philby knew what was going on but were to afraid to admit it. Willa was catching on to their theory but she was never the one to speak up, and she too was afraid. Jess sat there with a terrified look on her face staring at her sketches and was speechless from the horrors she goes through. Amanda, Charlene, and Maybeck were all confused and thought the silence was awkward but with all of the scared looks on everyone else's faces they assumed it was bad, really bad. Charlene looked over to Maybeck with a confused look on her face and he just shrugged. They sat like that for a few minutes, but to all of them, it felt like an eternity.

"How are we going to get out of the country without raising suspicion?" asked Willa, deciding to break the silence.

"Disney's making us do some advertising, commercials and stuff, for Adventures by Disney." replied Philby, always quick to respond.

"Well lets think this through." started Finn, a natural leader. "We need to know what countries we have to travel to, what were up against-"

"How to cuss in foreign languages." Interrupted Maybeck with his sarcastic jokes, only this time, no one was laughing.

"That is a good point." said Philby turning Maybecks joke into a new thing to worry about. "If these new villains speak other languages we may need to learn those languages. It would be very awkward if they were talking to us in battle and we couldn't respond."

"Okay, hold up, your saying that we need to learn a whole new language?!" complained Charlene. "I don't remember any of my high school french!"

"Thats a good point Charlie!" said Philby again bouncing off of a complaint. "we all needed at least 2 language classes to graduate high school! The only question is, what did you all take?"

"French" said Maybeck. He took french because he dreamed of visiting the art galleries.

"Latin" said Willa and Jess nearly in unison.

"Spanish" said Amanda and Finn. Finn only took Spanish to be near Amanda even though he really wanted to take latin and the Spanish language constantly reminded of the horrors that occurred in the Mexican jungle.

"I took Latin." said Philby, who was so proud to say it.

"Okay so, we have some French and Spanish, and then some dead language from most of the team." quipped Maybeck.

"Not true, Latin is very close to Italian, we can just study up on some Italian and we should be good. also might I mention that Pinnochio is Italian and there are a TON of villains and darkness it that story." said the professor, that shut Maybeck up.

"Does anyone remember our itinerary? or at least what countries we will be going to?" asks Charlene.

"We will be going to a total of seven countries." announced the professor. "Starting with a 5 day mediteranian cruise that goes to Italy and Greece, then we will work our way up through france and germany, going to places like paris and munich not to mention we will be doing some more promotional stuff for disneyland paris, then we will travel to denmark and take a boat over to norway, and we end in England. Its a grand total of three weeks."

"So your telling me, we are doing commercials for adventures by disney for seven countries and the mediteranian cruise? Thats a lot of college money! we cant screw this up! Jelly would kill me." said Maybeck who was looking out for the group, but ended up sounding more whiny than he would admit.

"Okay so now we know where were going and when, we have an idea to what were up against maybe we should do some more research to find their weaknesses." offered Willa.

"done" said philby who had already done the research on his phone while the others were talking. "The first country is Italy, so that means pinnochio, there are a great deal of overtakers there. Then theres Greece, which is hercules, and if any of you have ever heard of the actual greek myth then you would know that that is not going to be a piece of cake. Then we go to France, which means Cinderella, Hunchback, Beauty and the Beast, and Sleeping Beauty, so tremaine, frollo, and maleficent, this wont be fun. Next is Germany, which is Snow White and Tangled, the evil queen and gothel. Then we go through Denmark, even though we don't spend much time there were still going on a boat ride across the north sea, and Denmark is Little Mermaid, meaning the boat ride might not all be fun and games if you catch my drift. Then we have norway, and yes the snow queen does have a villain in it, and that villain is elsa herself. Lastly we go to England, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Robin Hood, and 101 Dalmatians, Its a pretty big group there."

"Ok" said Finn who was suddenly annoyed that philby knew so much, but at the same time he was jealous because he saw that philby was acting as if he was their leader. "So we'll split into groups. Philby and Willa will read all of the stories and find out what defeats them because they're the nerds-" He said as he looked over to philby, who wasn't pleased to be called a nerd. "Charlene and Maybeck will research the areas and try to find the areas that they could be hiding in. Remember that these guys have been hiding for thousands of years, they don't exactly fit in. Jess Amanda and I will study Jess' sketches and try to figure out what they mean." no one complained, but no one was to thrilled either. They all left that meeting that day with their assignments in mind. But they were all thinking the same thing as they left; It's about time.

 **well thats the end of that chapter! I hope you liked it! ignore my grammatical errors because I really don't care, its not like its getting published or anything.**


End file.
